charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
12 Angry Zen
12 Angry Zen is the 14th episode of the eighth season and the 170th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige begins to realize the difficulty in dating a mortal when Henry tries to immerse himself in her magical world. Meanwhile, the sisters must help the Zodiacs fight off a demon attempting to steal Buddha's Mystical Staff. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Julian Ovenden as Novak *Clyde Kusatsu as Lo Pan *Tony Lee as Dog *Mark Adair-Rios as Magnus Co-Stars *Stephanie Patton as 11 Year Old Christy Jenkins *John Dennis as Cute Guy *Daniel Southworth as Rat *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Potions' *Piper used a Divining potion 'while divining for signs that would help her to get Leo back. 8x14DiviningPotion1.png|Piper divining on her own. 8x14DiviningPotion2.png|Billie helping Piper. 8x14DiviningPotion3.png|A Chinese sign appears in the cauldron. 'Powers *'Floating:' Buddha's Staff floated a couple of times throughout the episode. *'Force Field:' Used by the Chinese Zodiacs to protect themselves. *'Fireballs:' Used by Novak and his minions to attack the Zodiacs. *'Shimmering: '''Type of Teleportation used by Novak and his minions. *'Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to fling Buddha's Staff and to fling a boulder back at Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper trying to blow up Novak and trying to attack the Zodiacs. She also wanted to blow up Lo Pan (under the Staff's influence) but he dodged it. *'Nature Enhancement' ''(through Projection): '''Used by Billie to revive a little tree. *Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by the Chinese Zodiacs. Used by Dog to charge at Piper and later to take to the front porch of the manor. *'Time Travel' ''(through Projection): '''Used by Billie to travel to the past and back to the present. *Projection:' Used by Billie to turn the sisters back to good and to vanquish Novak and his minions (helped by the Charmed Ones and Buddha's Staff). *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a boulder at Billie and to orb the Staff to her. 8x14P1.png|The Staff floating. 8x14P2.png|Two fireball hit the Zodiacs' force field. 8x14P3.png|Another fireball hits the shield. 8x14P4.png|Another fireball is thrown at the Zodiacs. 8x14P5.png|The force field is hit by two more fireballs. 8x14P6.png|Another fire hits the Zodiacs' force field. 8x14P7.png|Novak throws another fireball. 8x14P8.png|Novak's minions throwing two more fireballs. 8x14P9.png|One of Novak's minions throws another fireball. 8x14P10.png|Another one of Novak's minions throws a fireball. 8x14P11.png|Another minion creates a fireball. 8x14P12.png|Novak throws another fireball at the Chinese Zodiacs. 8x14P13.png|Novak shimmering out. 8x14P14.png|Novak's minions shimmering out. 8x14P14,5.png|Paige orbing in. 8x14P16.png|Paige orbing out. 8x14P17.png|Paige orbing out. 8x14P18.png|Novak shimmering out. 8x14P19.png|Novak shimmering in. 8x14P20.png|Rooster blocks a fireball with the Staff. 8x14P21.png|A Demon shoots another fireball. 8x14P22.png|Rooster is killed by a third fireball. 8x14P23.png|Billie flings Buddha's Staff. 8x14P24.png|Piper tries to blow up Novak. 8x14P25.png|Piper tries to blow up Novak again. 8x14P26.png|Piper tries to blow up Novak one more time. 8x14P27.png|Novak shimmering out. 8x14P28.png|Novak's minions shimmering out. 8x14P29.png|The Staff floating. 8x14P30.png|Billie revives a tree. 8x14P31.png|The Chinese Zodiacs shredding in. 8x14P32.png|Dog shredding towards Piper. 8x14P33.png|Piper tries to blast the Zodiacs, but they raise their force field. 8x14P34.png|Piper tries to blast through the Zodiac's force field. 8x14P35.png|Piper tries to blast through the Zodiac's force field again. 8x14P36.png|Billie travels back in time. 8x14P37.png|Novak throws a fireball. 8x14P38.png|The Chinese Zodiacs raising their shield. 8x14P39.png|Novak and his minions throwing more fireballs. 8x14P40.png|Dog shredding to the front porch with Piper. 8x14P41.png|Dog shredding back to the other Zodiacs. 8x14P42.png|Paige orbing in with Henry. 8x14P43.png|Buddha's Staff floating up. 8x14P44.png|Paige orbing out. 8x14P45.png|Buddha's Staff floating back up. 8x14P46.png|Paige orbing in with Henry. 8x14P47.png|Paige orbing in. 8x14P48.png|Novak's minions shimmering out. 8x14P49.png|The Chinese Zodiacs shredding out. 8x14P50.png|Billie travels back to the present. 8x14P51.png|Piper blows up a pole. 8x14P52.png|Paige orbs a boulder to Billie. 8x14P53.png|Billie flings it back. 8x14P54.png|Billie turns the Charmed Ones back to good through Projection. 8x14P55.png|Paige orbs the Staff to her. 8x14P56.png|Billie vanquishes Novak and his minions through Projection. 8x14P57.png|Paige orbing in with Henry. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Buddha's Mystical Staff' - A magical staff which is handed over each year during the Chinese New Year to one of the twelve Zodiacs, next in line, at the end of each eternal cycle, which was set up by the Buddha himself. The Zodiac who holds the staff will spread his will over the world for the full year, which provides a balance to all things. 8x14DiviningPotion1.png|The Book of Shadows standing next to the potion ingredients. 8x14BuddhasStaff.png|Buddha's Mystical Staff Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|12 Angry Zen WB Trailer *Despite the title being "12 Angry Zen" and there being 12 Zodiac signs, only 6 Zodiacs (7 if Lo Pan is counted) are present. * This is the second episode, in which, all three sisters are temporarily evil, after Bride and Gloom. This time, though, it is Paige instead of Prue. * Novak and Dantalian are the only two demons who turned the Charmed Ones evil. Novak used Buddha's Staff, Dantalian married Prue to a warlock named Zile. * Piper's Chinese Zodiac Sign is the Ox and Billie's sign is the Tiger. However, Lo Pan refers to Piper as a Buffalo. In the Vietnamese calendar, the Water Buffalo replaces the Ox. * Phoebe Halliwell's Condo is seen for the first time in this episode. * Paige mentions Kazi Demons, Creepers, and Grimlocks in her conversation with Henry. * Just like in "The Wendigo", Piper has a flat tire causing her to meet a demon. * Billie finds her sister at the end of the episode. * Holly Marie Combs revealed in an interview that she kept Buddha's Mystical Staff and still has it in her closet. * Billie uses her Projection power four times; making this the episode where Billie uses the power most. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. * When Billie says "Don't bend the spoon, imagine there is no spoon?", she is making a reference to the popular sci-fi movie-series; "The Matrix". * The title of this episode is a reference to the movie "12 Angry Men". * Piper says she doesn't have time to watch anything except ''SpongeBob; ''An abbreviated version of the title ''"SpongeBob Square Pants", a popular children's animated series. Glitches * The length of Henry's hair changes throughout the episode. *The symbol on the window is identical to the symbol in the bowl, but the window is seen from behind, meaning it was in reverse. * As established, this episode takes place on January 28th, the day before Chinese New Year. But in "Payback's A Witch", they celebrated Wyatt's birthday, which is on February 2nd. Photo Gallery Screen Caps International Titles *'French:' Le Sceptre du Zodiaque (The Zodiac Scepter) *'Czech:' 12 rozhněvaných mnichů (12 Angry Monks) *'Slovak: '''12 rozhnevaných Zanov ''(12 Angry Zen) *'Spanish (Spain):' Doce zen coléricos (Twelve ~ Angry/Irritable) *Spanish (Canaria): 12 Zen coléricos (12 ~ Angry/Irritable) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El zodíaco chino (The Zodiac Chinese) *Italian: La schiera cinese (The Sign Chinese) *'German:' Büffel, Tiger und Hund (Ox, Tiger and Dog) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8